Angel Standing By
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Rogue must deal with the death of the love of her life.


Disclaimer: don't own em, I don't know why I bother anymore. I also don't own the song. Belongs to Jewel

Some notes: This story is set in some timeline that doesn't exist. Pretty much, Gambit has died and left Rogue to think of everything that was and what could have been. 

Angel Standing By

She sat on her bed, clutching a single red rose. The thorns pricked through her gloves and taunted her skin with pain, but it went unnoticed. She stared off into no where, not caring how many minutes, days or weeks she stayed there. Her skin was tight with the salt of dried tears, fresh tears threatening to fall at any moment. She trembled all over. Her feet swayed above the floor slightly. They were over taken by the tremors of her body.

"Why did ya leave me?" She whispered hoarsely to a soul that she felt was present. "Why?" The tears threatening to fall did, followed by a new river of salty water.

The room was dark, except for a few beams of sunshine peeking through the drawn curtains. Rogue slowly turned her head towards them, squinting at the light. She thought of the world outside. So happy, relishing in the beautiful day. The days would never be beautiful for her again. The world didn't know of her pain. Only the occupants of the mansion sitting on 1147 Graymalkin Drive could know what thoughts ran through her head. They were feeling the same thing. They decided to mourn together, while Rogue sat in her room alone, pondering the greatest and most unanswered question of them all. _Why?_

"Remy?" She turned her head upwards. "Can y'all hear me up there? Ah miss ya so much. Why did ya leave me? Ya could have made it. It shouldn't have turned out like this. Ya should be here with the rest of us. With Storm an' Wolvie an' Jubes. An' me." White and auburn strands clung to her face, saturated with the incessant tears.

The room fell silent after her ranting, with the exception of a few short attempts at choking down sobs and soft music playing from her stereo. Rogue fell back on her bed, her head a few feet short of hitting the pillow. She curled into a fetal position, still holding the rose for dear life. She had no idea why the rose meant so much. Maybe it was the way he used to tell her she smell like them. Maybe it was the way he'd always figure out a way to slip one on her bed while she was sleeping. She stared at the rose, noticing a few wet spots on the flawless ruby petals.

Her attention was adverted from the rose when she heard the beginning of a song with a few guitar notes. She turned over on her bed to face the stereo. She narrowed her eyes softly at it, intrigued by the calmness the song brought her. She now remembered that Jean had given her the CD a few days ago. Three days ago to be exact. It's been four since he died.

Rogue pushed the thoughts out of her head and tried to give the song her undivided attention. She soon found herself drifting off to much needed sleep.

He stood over her, watching her toss and turn in her restless slumber. His heart broke watching the sun shine off of her tear stained cheeks. Remy reached towards her paled face and stroked it gently, his spirit fingers sliding in and out of her skin. The only touch he could ever have from her without him getting hurt. Her too for that matter. After rubbing her sticky skin for a few moments, she seemed more at peace. She shivered a bit when he pulled away, but her slight moaning stopped. He smiled charmingly to himself, happy he could give her a little piece of heaven. He still couldn't feel her though. Souls couldn't feel human skin. He imagined it to be the softest thing in the world. Even softer than the petals of the flower she was holding. His eyes still blazed red as he got an idea…

She opened her eyes wearily in the dark. The song had long since been over, but still played in her head a thousand times. She lifted her head off the bed to see what time it could have possibly been. The red numbers of her alarm clock stated it was only a few short minutes of 10 PM. She yawned slightly and forced herself to sit up. Looking down to her hand, she noticed that the rose was gone. "Ah, hell, where did it go?" She mumbled, leaning to one side of the bed to see if it had fallen off. After finding nothing, she looked to the other side. Before she hung her head off the side to check, a glimmer of gold caught her eye. She looked to her pillow and found her rose, with a golden ribbon attached that had taken advantage of the small amount of silver moonlight that shone through the small parts of the curtains. 

She peered curiously at it. Her emerald green eyes filled with tears once again when she saw what was attached with the ribbon. She reached for it and picked it up with a shaking hand, unable to believe her eyes. Easily, even in the streams of pale moonlight, she could distinguish the handwriting on the note. She closed her eyes momentarily, thinking of how this could be possible. She brought it close to her face to read it.

__

All through the night I'll be standing over you  
All through the night I'll be watching over you  
And through the bad dreams I'll be right there, baby  
Holding your hand, telling you everything's gonna be all right  
And when you cry I'll be right there  
Telling you you were never anything less than beautiful  
So don't you worry, I'm your Angel standing by

I'll love you always, ma cherie. Never let me bring you down. I can see you cry up here. Smile.

Rogue read the last few words, somehow keeping the tears out of her eyes. She smiled weakly to herself. "Is that bettah, sugah?" A wave of warmth swept over her as a reply. She smiled even brighter.

Fin.


End file.
